To Much To Soon
by Lost42
Summary: When Ji Yeon turns two her parents want her to grow up. She doesn't like this to much, but she changes her mind when Angelica tells her they disappeared because she still wants to be a baby. Can Ji Yeon learn the big kid ways and bring her parents back?
1. Chapter 1

Ji Yeon sat in her new bed with the pink sheets and pink Minnie Mouse blanket. She was supposed to be in bed but she couldn't. She had to much on her mind. She had just started potty training and now she was put into a big girl bed to sleep all by herself, it was all to much for the newly turned two year old girl to handle.

All of the sudden her pink bunny that was lying next to the pillow on the side of the bed facing the wall suddenly disappeared. Ji Yron was about to crawl over and rescue the stuffed animal from under the bed when she remembered a part of a movie her older siblings had been watching while she took a bath, as she was being lead into the bathroom by her mom, she managed to catch a glimpse of the tv. She saw a monster with red eyes and sharp teeth hiding under a bed. The monster had even sung the words, I am the one hiding under your bed.

The bunny soon appeared up over the edge of the other side of the bed. Ji Yeon leaned forward to grab it but it disappeared, It soon reappeared on the floor on the same side. Ji yeon reached down to grab it but a hand shot out from under the bed and grabbed her. She screamed and yanked her hand back. She sat frozen in the middle of the bed and watched as whatever was under her bed crawled out and opened the door and left the room.

Ji Yeon looked around the room, the only light coming from a butterfly nightlight on the wall by the closet. The room was warped in shadows. Ji Yeon couldn't take it anymore,being to scared to climb out of bed, she did the only thing she could think of. She started screaming and crying.

Her parents soon enterted the room, switching on the light and coming over to the bed. Mi Sun held her daughter until she calmed down enough to tell them what was wrong.

"What's wrong?' Mi Sun asked.

"Monster." Ji Yeon answered simply pointing to under the bed where she could see her dunny's head sticking out.

"There's no monster, just your bunny." jin said picking up the stuffed animal and handing it to his daughter.

Mi Sun decided to stay with Ji Yeon until she fell asleep. Everytime Mi Sun would try to leave the room, Ji Yeon would wake up, so neither one of them got much sleep that night.

JIn walked into the room the next morning to find his wife sleeping slumped against the bed with their daughter clinging to her arm.

"You're going to be late for work." jin said softly waking his wife up.

Pulling her arm out from under her sleeping daughter, Mi Sun sat up and stretched. She then reached over and shook her daughter gently to wake her up. Ji Yeon opened her eyes a crackk and looked at her mother, grabbed the blanket and turned over.

"It's time to wake up." Mi Sun said picking her daughter up off of the bed. Ji Yeon wasn't happy about being woken up before she was ready. She bit Mi Sun's hand and then headbutted her, making mi Sun loosen her hold on her. Ji Yeon made her excape and ran out of the room.

"You need this more then I do." Miju said offering her sister her cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Can you go find her while I get dressed?' Mi Sun asked.

Miju entered the master bathroom a few minutes holding a sleeping Ji Yeon in her arms.

"i see you still like Hello Kitty." Miju observed as she noticed the bandage on Mi Sun's hand.

"Can you wake her up and put her on that." Mi Sun asked pointing to the pink Minnie Mouse potty in the corner of the bathroom.

"You're potty training her already?" Mi Sun asked."She just turned two and she has a big bed. Are you sure she's ready for so much change all at once?"

"Jin doesn't want her to fall behind anymore then she already is. We're trying to help her all we can." Mi Sun answered taking her daughter and placig her on the potty.

"Did you go in the potty?" Mi Sun asked a few minutes later. Ji Yeonshook her head no. Mi Sun picked her up and took her to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Did you just pee on me?" Mi Sun asked after pouring some juice into a sippy cup.

"I'll get her cleaned up." Miju offered taking her neice and walking down the hallway.

Once everyone was dressed and cleaned up they made their way outside and got into the car. There wasn't time for breakfast so Mi Sun handed ji yeon a bag of cereal and a sippy cup of juice. Ji Yeon pushed the cup away. She was still used to getting a bottle in the morning on the way to the hospital and didn't like the cup much, it didn't help that she was getting tired again.

"This is going to be a long day." Mi Sun muttered putting the cup back in the diaper bag.

"Just wait until she's old enough to argue." Miju said pulling into the parking lot of the hospital.

"There's a baby in our bed." Jin commented later that night as he was getting ready for bed.

"She's staying here tonight because I am not having a repeat of last night or this morniing." Mi Sun said.

"What happened?" Jin asked noticing the Hello Kitty bandaide.

"She bit me because we only got three hours of sleep and she wasn't ready to wake up." Mi Sun explained.

They slept peacfully that night and the next day Jin was off work so he took care of Ji Yeon since she didn't need her treatment that day. After breakfast they decided to go to the park. When they arrived Min Jun and Min Ho ran off to play with Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi as soon as they saw them, leaving Ji Yeon to play by herself.

"Hey you want to hunt for aliems with me?" Dil asked as he walked over to the sandbox where Ji Yeon was playing with the sand.

"You want to play with me?" She asked looking up at Dil.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"Dil asked.

"My cousins don't want to play with me anymore. I can walk now but they told me I'm to slow to play with them." Ji Yeon explained sadly.

"My brother is the same way sometimes that's why I'm happy I have some of my own friends now." Dil said helping Ji Yeon to stand.

"Where are your other friends?" Ji Yeon asked looking around.

"Some of them live far away." Dil explained."It's just you and me today so lets go catch some aliems."

The two kids raced off and pretended to catch aliens until they grew tired of the game.

"Dil can I ask you a question?" Ji Yeon asked as they sat in the sandbox eating chocolate chip cookies that Didi had brought for a snack.

"Yeah." Dil answered swallowing the last bite of cookie.

"What was it like when you turned two?"

"It was hard and different at first. I had to give up my bottle and binky and later I got a big boy bed which isn't so bad since I gots Goober sheets and a blankie. The worstest part is potty training which I'm still working on." Dil explained.

"Did you have all those changes at the same time?"

"No. First I had to give up my bottle and drink out of a cup, but that was ok cause I saw Tommy drink out of one and I wanted to be just like him." Dil answered.

"Oh I like my bottle specially at nighttime." Ji Yeon said."And I don't like the big bed at all. There's a monster under there and it tried to eat my bunny." She said the last part in a whisper.

"There can't be a monster under your bed cause monsters isn't real." Dil said.

"Well there's one under mine." Ji Yeon said crossing her arms.

"Maybe I could sleep over and help you catch it." Dil suggested seeing the hurt look on his friends face at him not believing her.

"That's a good idea. Let's go ask if you can." Ji Yeon standing up and wiping the sand off of her shorts.

"Mommy can I sleep over at Ji Yeon's house tonight please?" Dil begged.

"I don't see why not." Didi answered.

"I think that's a good idea. Ji Yeon thinks there is a monster under her bed. Maybe having Dil there will help her." Jin whispered the last part to Didi, who nodded. They all headed home and prepared for the sleepover.

As soon as they finished eating dinner Dil and Ji Yeon began setting traps for the monster under the bed. They went down to the playroom and gathered all of ji yeon's stuffed animals.

"That's the lastest one." Ji Yeon said placing the blue dolphin at the foot of the bed next to the penguin. They had lined the outside of the bed with stuffed animals end to end."I still don't get how this is gonna keep the monster from getting me?"

Dil sighed before answering."You said the monster tried to take your bunny so if we surround us with stuffed aminals, the monster will get them stead of us."

Ji Yeon nodded in understanding just as her father walked into the room.

"It's time for bed." Jin announced standing in the doorway.

"I want to sleep in your bed." Ji Yeon pouted completely forgetting about the stuffed animal barrier on her bed.

"You're a big girl now so you have to sleep in your own bed." Jin explained.

"Sides, we got your stuffed aminals all around us." Dil added climbing onto the bed.

"Oh. Right." Ji Yeon said joining Dil on the bed."I want my bottle."

Jin shook his head no and tucked the kids into bed.

Once the light was turned off and the nighlight was on Dil and Ji Yeon settled down and tried to sleep. They soon heard a shuffleing noise coming from under the bed.

"Dil did you hear that?" Ji Yeon asked in a whisper.

"Uh huh." Dil answered sitting up. Both kids watched as the stuffed animal at the far end of the bed suddenly got drug down into the darkness.

"I told you there was a monster." Ji Yeon said as she watched her pink bunny be pulled to his doom. One by one the stuffed animals were pulled under the bed, never to be seen again.

"Let's get out of here." Dil yelled grabbing Ji Yeon's hand and jumping off the bed. As they were running to the door the closet door opened to reveal a short figure wearing a white mask. Both kids screamed and tripped over something sticking out from under the bed.

"There's closet monsters too!" Ji Yeon exclaimed. They thought they were done for when suddenly the room was flooded with light.

"What's going on in here?" jim asked. Then he noticed the boy standing a few feet outside the closet and the feet sticking out from under the bed. The boys tried to leave the room but Jin stopped them before they made it out the door.

"We were just having fun." Min Ho said.

"Go to bed. You both have school in the morning." Jin told them sternly. The boys did as they were told and went to bed.

"This calls for a binky." Dil said digging in his backpack and pulling out his binky once Jin had left the room to make sure the boys got in bed.

"You get a binky and you are older then me and I don't even gets a bottle." Ji Yeon cried stomping her foot.

"See. There are no monsters under your bed. It was just your brother." Jin explained tucking the kids back into bed.

"I want my bottle."Ji Yeon cried again, hoping to get her way this way.

"It's late . Go to sleep." Jin sighed. Ji Yeon vrossed her arms and threw the covers off, making sure they were still on Dil, who had fallen asleep with his binky still in his mouth.

"I want eomma." Ji yeon sobbed. By this time she was really tired, but determined to get her way like she had last time when her father had to work late.

"She'll be here later. Go to sleep." Jin said pulling the blanket back over Ji Yeon. She waited until Jin left the room and jumped from the bed as far as she could in case the monsters came back. She opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She distinctly heard two voices talking in the living room. She recognixed both of them as her parents.

"You shoukd be in bed." Mi Sun said noticing her daughter peaking around the corner of the hallway leading to the living room. Ji Yeon came over to her mother, who picked her up.

"The boys scared her and now she won't go back to sleep." Jin explained.

Mi Sun went into the kitchen with Ji Yeon still in her arms and began making her a bottle.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked.

"I am exhausted and this is the only way to get her to sleep, besides, I don't think she's ready for all this change." Mi sun explained handing the bottle to her daughter and going to the master bedroom.

"Dil is asleep in the next room with a binky in his mouth." Jin started as he followed his wife."He's three years old. Do you want our daughter to be sucking on a bottle at three years old?"

"No, but she just turned two last week. She has plenty of time to grow out of things. Until then I need sleep." Mi Sun said laying Ji Yeon in the bed and going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Jin sighed and got in bed.

The next morning Didi picked Dil up. He was disappointed he couldn't help Ji Yeon sleep in her bed alone, but he figured she would get it eventually just like he did.

The next day as Mi Sun was dropping ji Yeon at daycare she recieved a call. On the way to inform her boss that she needed to some personal time off she ran into Lucy.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Mi Sun asked stopping the doctor on her way to the cafeteria.

"Sure." Lucy answered.

"I have to go to Korea. My mom is sick. Can you watch Ji Yeon just when Jin is working and he can come pick her up. I'd ask Didi, who is the one who watched my son but I feel better leaving her with a doctor." Mi Sun said.

"Of course. Don't worry about a thing." Lucy assured her. She already knew Ji Yeon's treatment days.

"Oh and we're trying to potty train and wean her but you don't have to worry about any of that. I'll call you when I get back in town." Mi Sun said meeting her sister at the nurses station where she was paged to.

That afternoon Lucy was busy in the ER when an incoming trauma came in. She had heard something about a few cops getting injured in a shootout.

Lucy didn't think much of it, trauma wasn't her specialty, that is until Dr, Hunt, a red headed man wheeled a gurney past her and she saw the patient.

"Hunt." The red headed looked up on his way to the elevator upon hearing his name called."Keep me updated on that parient. I'm watching his little girl tonight." Lucy called and made her way to the daycare.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Sun had already informed the daycare workers of her departure so Lucy had no trouble picking her up and taking her her way home she had to pick up Susie and Angelica, who was spending the night.

"What you doing here shorty?" Angelica asked climbing in the backseat after Susie.

Before Ji Yeon could reply Lucy explained to the girls why Ji Yeon was going to stay with them. She left out the part about her father being shot though. They arrived at the house and the kids went upstairs to play while Lucy got dinner ready. After dinner Randy put Susie's old crib together for Ji Yeon to use while she was staying there since Susie and Angelica would be using Susie's bed and there wasn't enough room.

"Only babies suck on bottles." Angelica commented as she lay in Susie's bed watching Ji Yeon in the crib.

"Leave her alone Angelica." Susie snapped.

"Yeah. I don't care what you say." Ji Yeon said taking the bottle out of her mouth.

Angelica being Angelica had to think of something to say back. She remembered going to Ji Yeon's second birthday party and knew what she was about to have to go through as she had seen it when Tommy and the rest of his friends turned two. What made her plan work was the absence of Ji Yeon's parents.

"Go right ahead and keep sucking on that bottle unless you want you mommy and daddy to disappear forever." Angelica laughed evily.

Ji Yeon stopped sucking and looked over at Angelica.

"You know when you turn two you gotta grow up and apperntly you don't want to so your parents are going to disappear until you stop being a baby." Angelica continued. She was thankful that Susie had already fallen asleep.

Ji Yeon stared at her bottle and slowly let it fall to her side half empty. she remembered how her daddy wouldn't give her one at bedtime anymore, but her mommy would when she was the one to put her to bed after the first couple of nights were a fight. She rolled over on her side and hugged her pink bunny close. She would try to be a big girl like her daddy wanted her to tomorrow and then she could go home and her parents would be back.

When morning came Ji Yeon followed Susie and Angelica to the bathroom after Susie helped her out of the crib. She turned her back as they used the big potty. she thought she would give it a try while Susie and Angelica were brushing their teeth. Unfortunatly the big potty was to high for her to get up onto by herself.

"Can you help me use the big potty please?" Ji Yeon asked once Susie was done brushing her teeth.

"Sure." Susie answered. she pulled off Ji Yeon's pajama pants and diaper and helped her sit on the toilet. As soon as Susie let go Ji Yeon fell in the toilet, luckily the girls had flushed after going. Susie helped her out dried her off. While Susie was drying her off Ji Yeon went pee on the floor.

"Ew. Misses Susie's mom." Angelica yelled from the upstairs bathroom."The baby had a accident."

"It's ok accidents happen." Lucy said coming in the bathroom and cleaning up the mess.

"She fell in the toilet." Susie explained.

"Well after breakfast I'll go get you old potty from the attic and she can use that while she's here if she feels like it." Lucy said taking the kids downstairs after putting a clean diaper on Ji Yeon.

"Mama can we go to build a Dummi Bear?" Susie asked after breakfast.

"Maybe after Ji Yeon's dialysis." Lucay replied."Why don't you watch Dummi bears with her."

"Ok mama." Susie said sitting on the couch after putting the Dummi Nears on the tv. Angelica came over to watch and was soon hipnotized by the song.

Ji Yeon fell asleep sometime during the Dummi Bears marathon but Angelca and Susie continued to watch it anyway.

"Do you want to try and use the potty before we go to build a Dummi Bear?" Susie asked."My mommy got my old one from the attic." Ji Yeon nodded and followed Susie to the bathroom.

"It's shaped like Jelly bear. He's my favorite." Susie pointed to the pink potty chair shaped like a bear sitting near the bathtub.

Once Ji Yeon was oit of her diaper and sitting on the potty Susie left to give her some privacy.

"I can't go." Ji yeon announced opening the bathroom door wider then the crack Susie had left it at.

"It's ok. You'll get it soon enough." Susie encouraged pulling Ji Yeon's daiper back up where it belonged.

"But I need to. If I don't my parents will be disappeared forever." Ji Yeon cried.

"Did Angelica tell you one of her lies again?" Susie asked. Ji Yeon shook her head.

"it's true. My appa gets mad when I want my bottle at night and now he's gone and I can't use the potty so that's why eomma isn't here either." Ji Yeon cried harder.

"Don't worry. I'll help you and soon you'll see your parnets again." Susie said leading Ji Yeon downstairs.

They drove to the Dummi Bear store where all three girls picked out a bear and stuffed it and picked out clothes for it.

Angelcia picked a purple bear and dressed it in the latest Cynthia dress that the store offered. Susie made another Jelly bear and dressed it as a singer. ji Yeon made a pink bear with a Minnie Mouse dress. Once they were done at the store they got some lunch and dropped Angelica off with her dad and headed home.

That night at dinner Susie suggested Ji Yeon try drinking a lot of juice so she could use the potty before bed.

"It worked." Ji yeon announced excitedly as Susie stood outside the bathroom door.

"I knew it would. Let's go tell my mommy." Susie said. They found Lucy and Randy cleaning up the mess from dinner.

"Mama. Ji Yeon went in the potty all by herself." Susie said excitedly.

"That's great." Lucy said as her phone rang. She went to answer it. When Lucy returned to the kitchen she handed her phone to Ji Yeon so she could talk to her mom.

"Maybe Angelelica was wrong." Ji yeon said as she handed the phone back to Susie's mom.

"I told you now its time for bed." Susie announced letting out a yawn.

"Another thing I can't do is sleep in a big bed." Ji yeon admitted as they were getting ready for bed that night.

"Well you can sleep in my bed with me if you want. you can have the wall side so you won't fall out." Susie said moving her Dummi Bears blanket aside helping Ji Yeon up.

Lucy came up to tuck the girls in. She also had a bittle and some liquid Tylonol with her. She poured the recommended measuremnt and gave it to ji Yeon.

"Why is she taking medicine?" Susie asked.

"We switched to video chat while you were helping you father clean and her mom told me she's getting her last few teeth so this will help her sleep." Lucy explained pulling the covers over the girls. Lucy turned off the light and left the girls to sleep. That night Ji Yeo barely drank her bottle thanks to the medicine making her feel sleepy.

The next day they tried the potty again but thanks to not drinking her bottle the previous night Ji Yeon didn't go at all. She even drank out of a sippy cup at breakfast. She hoped the more big girl things she did would bring her parents back sooner. The days soon turned into a week and Ji Yeon got better at using the potty andused a sippy cup all throughout the day. At night she drank less out of her bottle so that she wouldn't have an accident in the middle of the night. She wasn't fully potty trained but she was getting it.

Ji Yeon was sitting in daycare playing with blocks when she looked up from stacking the blocks she saw both of her parents standing in the doorway. She ran and gave them a hug. All her hard work had paid off.

When she got home she foud a new bed in her room. This one was white and had three drawers on the bottom and no space underneath.

"Sorry for scaring you." Min Jun apologized.

"There's no monster under this bed." Min Ho said crouching down and opening the drawers."Only blankets can fit here."

That night Ji Yeon slept in her own bed for the first time alone since she turned two.

"I told you a bed with no space underneath would help." Jin said as he closed the door to Ji Yeon's room.

Mi Sun smiled at her husband."Let's get some sleep."

The End

Sorry if this felt a bit rushed I was running out of things to write.


End file.
